For a robot such as, for example, an industrial robot, a high-speed performance, a high degree of accuracy, a high degree of freedom, a wide range of movement and so forth are demanded.
For example, for a high-speed packing work, a parallel link robot that is superior in high-speed performance is used.
In recent years, a parallel link robot in which a posture changing mechanism having 3 degrees of freedom is provided at a tip end thereof has been developed and is utilized, for example, in an assembly work or the like.